A Night Out
by Chayah
Summary: Greg finally admits his feelings to Sara although they areboth intoxicated at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Greg finally admits his feelings to Sara although they are both intoxicated at the time.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been a long night on the job and the case they are working on isn't going anywhere. Greg walks into the locker room as Sara throws her bag into her locker and slams it shut. He sees she's obviously upset and is breathing heavy.

Greg: You alright?

Sara: I know that guy is guilty…we all know! He's going to get away with it!

Greg: We can only do the best we can do with the evidence.

He's walking towards her and puts his arm on her shoulder.

Sara sits down and puts her head in her hands in frustration.

Sara: Thanks…I know.

Greg gets up to get ready to head home for the night.

Sara: Want to go out for a drink?

For a moment Greg stares at her in shock. He's wanted to go out with her for so long he really never thought it would happen.

Sara: Greg?

She notices he hasn't responded and is just kind of staring at her.

Greg: Yeah let's go.

He smiles and they head out.

Greg: I'll have a Sam Adams.

He orders when they sit down at the bar.

Sara: Make that two. (She turns to Greg) Why did I think you'd order a rum and coke or something?

Greg: Because apparently you think I'm a girl.

He looks ahead and drinks his beer. Sara laughs and does the same. They sit there for a moment not sure what to talk about.

Sara: You know…sometimes I swear this job is just going to wear me down. (She let's out a big sigh)

Greg: I know how you feel; it's a lot of pressure.

Sara: No I like the pressure.

Greg: Of course you do. (He smirks)

Sara: I mean how little control we have. I hate having to watch a perp get away with murder or rape. I hate watching people suffer and we weren't able to help them.

Greg: It's a tough job but someone has to do it.

Sara looks at Greg intently and he looks back at her.

Sara: 2 shots of Tequila please.

Greg: I've never done Tequila. (looking a little frightened)

Sara: You're a virgin, great.

She smiles. They clink shot glasses and down the shots. Greg looks like he's going to cry.

Many tequila shots later…

Greg: No seriously… (laughing) does Grissom even go home?

Sara can't stop laughing as she does another shot.

Greg: Have any of us seen his place? (does a shot himself) I wonder if he's ever had sex?

Sara: Ok…I'm sure he's had sex.

Greg: That's only because you want to sleep with him yourself!

Sara: (giggling) Are you serious?

Greg: Oh c'mon…admit it.

Sara: Ok (trying to be serious but on the verge of laughing) he's got a sexiness to him but he's kind of more of a father figure at this point to me.

Greg: Ok now that's just creepy.

Sara: You must think Cath is hot…she used to be stripper you know.

Greg: I know…nah…I mean she's definitely attractive but she's just not my type.

Sara: Well what is your type?

He's about to answer when the bartender interrupts them.

Bartender: We're closing. Want me to call you guys a cab?

Sara: Ok…

They nearly fall out of the bar stools and head to the door. Sara puts her arm around him to help hold herself up…and him too. They stumble out the door and laughing the whole time.

Greg's stop is first and he gets out of the cab nearly falling into a puddle. Sara can't stop laughing at him.

Greg: Thanks for getting me drunk Sara…it was enjoyable.

Sara: Hey Greggo!

Greg: Must you call me that?

Sara: Yes…

Greg pulls himself up off the pavement.

Sara: Mind if I stay over?

Greg: Ummmm…

Sara: You're staring at me again like earlier…you having a stroke?

Greg: No, I'm not having a stroke. You can stay over.

The cab driver looks at him in the rear view mirror and smiles.

Sara: I just don't think I can make it across town to my apartment right now.

Greg pays the cab driver and they head up to his apartment. Greg fumbles with his keys and Sara leans against the wall waiting for him.

Sara: You're pretty cute Greg you know that?

Greg: That's just the tequila talking.

Sara: (turns and looks at him) No, I've always thought you were.

Greg stops and turns to her.

Sara: What? (she smiles)

Greg then quickly pulls Sara into him and kisses her with all the energy he's built up all those years. He pushes her up against the wall and she falls into the drunken kiss as well. They soon fumbled into the apartment as they pull at each others clothes while gasping for air.

Sara pulls his shirt off over his and begins to kiss and lick his shoulders and chest. He lets out a moan and pulls her shirt off as well. They both fall to the couch in the living room with her straddling him. Just as everything is getting really hot and intense she stops to look him straight in the eyes. As he's trying to get his breath back he runs his hand down her bare arm and they share a thousand thoughts with one look.

As he leans in to kiss her neck she suddenly pushes him away and stands up quickly.

Sara: Oh my god! (she runs into the bathroom and begins throwing up)

Greg is sitting there stunned and trying to pull himself out of the moment that just disappeared as quickly as it started.

He brings her a glass of water as she's kneeling on the floor with her hair in her face. How was it she still looked beautiful? Greg then picked her up in his arms and brought her to bed. He tucked her in and made sure to put the trash can next to the bed in case she got sick again. He went to the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Sara wakes up feeling like one of the vics from the previous week. She barely can walk out into the next room and sees Greg sound asleep on the couch. She couldn't remember everything that had happened the night before but she vaguely remembered they kissed.

A million thoughts began running through her head and she just knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible. She grabbed her things and snuck out quietly. Before she walked out the door she took one look back at Greg. Sara couldn't believe how different he looked to her now…he was more than the geek.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah dragged herself into work on time with very little sleep and a hangover like she's never experienced before. She desperately hoped that Grissom wouldn't notice (he always does) and that she could avoid Greg as much as possible.

Grissom: Hey you doing ok? (he asked as he caught her in the hallway)

Sara: Yeah, I'm fine. (drinking more of her 3rd cup of coffee)

Grissom: Did you get a chance to look at the case from yesterday?

Sara: No, why is there anything new?

Grissom: Yeah…we found some blood on a shoe from his closet so Greg is getting the DNA. Can you get it from him as soon as he's done?

Sara: Can't someone else take it? (her head throbbing)

Grissom: Why? Everyone else is busy right now. Are you sure something isn't wrong? (raised eyebrow)

Sara: Nevermind, I'm fine. I'll get the info from Greg asap.

Sara headed down the hallway to the lab and from a distance saw Greg in his lab coat and gloves. He looked like he was in the middle of something so she figured she'd go to her desk and get a few things done first. She turned to head back to her desk.

Greg: Sara! (yelling from the lab)

Cringing she turned back around to face the music.

Sara: Hi Greg…so do you have the DNA Grissom was looking for? (avoiding the obvious)

Greg: Oh (disappointed) yeah I got it here. It doesn't match, the blood belongs to someone else.

She takes the information from Greg and looks at frustrated.

Greg: About last night… (he interjects)

Sara: I can't right now, I've got a lot of work.

She immediately leaves the lab with Greg trying to piece everything together.

As Greg goes back to his DNA work he wonders if maybe Sara regretted what happened between them. He was just so glad he got to kiss her, he'd always wondered what it would be like and it was better than he imagined. In mid-thought Nick walks into the room.

Nick: Hey Greggo! Any info for me?

Greg: I haven't gotten to yours yet.

Nick: What's wrong?

Greg: I wish you guys would stop calling me Greggo…it makes me feel like I'm 4 years old.

Nick: Ah, well I'll try.

Greg: Can I ask you a question?

Nick: Shoot.

Greg: Have you ever…hooked up with a girl while you are both…intoxicated but the next day she ignores you?

Nick: No…why?

Greg: (embarrassed) No reason.

Nick: Who is this girl? Usually when you mention a woman you call her a "chick."

Greg: Just this girl I got involved with.

Nick: Ok whatever (heads out the door) let me know when you have my results ok?

Greg: Yep!

Nick is walking down the hallway to see Warrick when he sees Sara leaning against the wall rubbing the temples of her head.

Nick: Sara, you alright?

Sara: (groan) Why does everyone keep asking me this?

Nick: Because you look like hell.

Sara: Gee thanks Nick.

Nick: Got the flu or something?

Sara: Just a few too many drinks last night…I'm fine.

Nick: Oh. (it dawns on him the relation to Greg)

Sara: Listen, I have lots of work to do…I'll talk to you later.

It's the end of the day and Greg is in the back of the lab cleaning up. He figures that Sara is embarrassed she kissed him and is trying to pretend like it never happened. It will be hard for him to do but he'll find a way to go back to being friends with her.

Sara: Hi. (she interrupts him in deep thought)

Greg: (jumps) oh hi…

Sara: Listen…I just wanted to say thanks for listening to me rant last night and cheering me up. It was nice of you.

Greg: Ok… (confused)

Sara: You are a good friend. (she says turning to leave)

Greg stands up quickly.

Greg: Just a friend?

Sara stops dead in her tracks…she thought she'd gotten out of this safe.

Sara: (still with her back to him) Greg…it just can't happen…we work together. If Grissom ever found out—

Greg: I can't pretend it's not happening…can you?

Sara: It's part of the job Greg. We don't have a choice.

Greg walks over to her and stands behind her. She can feel his breath on her neck and goose bumps run up her whole body.

Greg: Sara…

He reaches out and gently touches her hand.

Just then Catherine walks into the room and they quickly (and obviously) jump apart.

Catherine: Ummmm…did I interrupt something?

Sara: No no…(gets uncomfortable) I'm running late for…a thing.

She dashes out of the room and Greg goes back to cleaning up.

Catherine: Did I say something?

Greg: Don't worry about it.

Catherine watches Greg for a moment while he's cleaning up. She's always noticed he had a crush on Sara and she always felt for him. He was such a sweet boy and such an asset to the company…he really worked hard to get where he is.

Catherine: You know…(she walks over near him)…we all need to have lives…

Greg: You have a life? I mean other than your daughter?

Catherine: (laughs) Believe it or not I've gone out of my way to have a life for myself (she pauses to think her next words) and we can't deny our true feelings.

Greg raises his eyebrow in confusion.

Catherine: No! (hits him in the arm) not me…I know you like Sara! (rolls her eyes)

Greg: What? (blushes)

Catherine: We all know about it don't worry…it's cute.

Greg: A teddy bear is cute…Hello Kitty is cute (sighs)

Catherine: I just mean…it's ok you like her but don't put off your life for her ok? You deserve something really great.

Greg: (smiles) Thanks Cath.

Catherine: No problem.

She heads out of the room.

As Greg finally leaves work he heads to a local diner he likes to get coffee at on nights he knows he won't sleep. He sits down at the counter and notices Reese is working tonight. Reese is a cute girl that he's noticed seems to flirt with him (even Nick noticed once) and he thought maybe it was time for him to move on.

Reese: Hey Greg, tough shift? (she pours him a coffee)

Greg: You could say that (he smiles and takes a sip)

Reese: It's gotta be a tough job huh?

Greg: Reese, could I maybe…take you out sometime?

Reese: (blushes) Ummm yeah…that would be great.

Greg: How about tomorrow night?

Reese: They have great drinks at O'Hanlon's.

Greg: I'm not much of a drinker, I'll think of something. Can I just pick you up here tomorrow?

Reese: I get out tomorrow at 7:00 pm.

Just as she's writing her number down on a napkin Sara walks in and takes a seat down next to Greg.

Sara: Coffee please (she slumps down on the counter exhausted)

Greg: Everything alright?

Sara: I'm just glad today is over you know?

Greg: Yeah…I gotta head home (he gets up) and drops a few dollars on the table.

Sara: Oh stay…I promise I won't get you drunk and take advantage of you.

Greg: Night Reese!

Reese: Night Greg!

Sara: Good night (upset she was ignored)

Greg waves his hand at Sara and heads out. Sara sits there saddened by the turn of events. Just then Reese leans over towards Sara on the counter.

Reese: You work with Greg?

Sara: Yep.

Reese: He's pretty great huh?

Sara: He's alright.

Reese: I can't believe he finally asked me out (she blushes and heads back to the kitchen)

Sara suddenly has a million thoughts running through her head. She wants to ask the waitress for more questions. She wants to run out to Greg and talk things through with him. She wants to go back and do everything different from last night. Only problem is…she doesn't have a clue what she wants.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been another stressful day of work as the case everyone has been trying to figure out is going nowhere. Greg decided to take some time and sift through the garbage again to see if anything had been missed. As he's examining every piece he finds one by one carefully he doesn't notice Sara walks up behind him.

Sara: We've already looked through all of that several times.

Greg: (startled) don't sneak up behind me like that.

Sara: Awww…sorry (she laughs).

He continues with what he was doing and ignores her tone. Suddenly Greg stops and looks more closely at a comic book that was among the garbage from the house. He holds it up and notices what initially might be a red ink spot he thinks may be blood.

Sara: What do you see? (joins him to look)

Greg: I think everyone assumed this was just ink but I have this comic.

Sara: Of course you do (smirks)

Again Greg ignores her comment.

Greg: This looks initially like it might be part of the scene with Spiderman but if I remember correctly it isn't. What if the brothers were arguing over the comic book, I know they were both collectors.

Sara: Interesting…

Greg clips off a piece of the page where the blood appears to be and checks it. Turns out it is blood and he finds out that it's the blood of the vic.

Greg: It's the blood of the vic and we've got DNA from the brother as well!

Sara: Oh my god! Greg you did it!

Greg: I guess my years with comic books paid off.

With joy Sara wraps her arms around Greg's neck and hugs him tightly. For a moment Greg sinks into the moment and hugs her back. He can smell her hair that surprisingly has a coconut sent but also something floral. They continue to hug for a few minutes until they both realize what they are doing and pull back.

Sara: (inches away from his face) Uh…Greg.

Greg: Yeah? (he's got an urge to kiss her so badly he has to use every ounce of energy not to)

Sara: I'm going to go let Grissom know.

She pulls away as usual and heads off to Grissom's office with the good news. His moment of glory fades as can still feel her in his arms. He then remembers his date with Reese and how he has to clean up before he leaves.

Walking down the hallway with some folders Sara notices Greg has changed and is now wearing a blue polo shirt and khakis. He looked so mature and handsome. She catches him fixing his hair, he's combed it down, in the reflection in the window of the lab.

Sara: Hey Greg.

Greg turns around embarrassed she noticed him fixing himself in the mirror.

Greg: So how do I look? (he puts on a suave stance)

Sara: (laughs) You look great but…

Greg: But what? (looks back to the reflection again nervously)

Sara: What did you do with your hair?

Greg: I just combed it (laughs) I thought I'd try to look respectable for once.

She walks up to him closely and reaches her hand up to his hair. Sara shuffles his hair so it looks more like what it looks on the average day.

Sara: I like you just the way you are.

She gives him a smile and steps back.

Greg: Thanks (smiles back but pats his hair back down)

He heads out of the building and Reese is waiting across the street outside of the bar. She's wearing a floral skirt and modest tank top. Her long dirty blond hair has curls running down her back. Sara must admit she's beautiful and nothing Sara could ever imagine pulling off.

Greg runs across the street and they head off somewhere else together. Sara heads back to her desk to spend the night finishing her work.

Sara decided to work late and get her mind off of her personal life…whatever that was. She kept drinking more coffee to stay awake, she didn't want to leave the office. To her she felt that if she walked out the door into the real world it would eat her alive. She felt safe here…if only she could just move in. As if her thoughts were echoing out loud Catherine walked in the room.

Catherine: You heading out soon? (she was putting on her coat)

Sara: Not just yet (takes a gulp of her tepid coffee).

Catherine: You can't sleep here.

Sara: It mike make it easier.

They both laugh and Catherine sits down on the top of her desk.

Catherine: Is everything alright?

Sara: Why does everyone ask me that? Really…I am not crying…not screaming…I do my work and don't bring my personal life into the office. What do you want from me?

Catherine: Well…exactly just what you mentioned. You never have any emotion and it's been years since I've seen you with a life. Any guys in your life?

Sara: Uh…sort of (she wonders why she even admitted as such).

Catherine: (intrigued) Tell me about him.

Sara: He's a little immature…but really smart. He makes me laugh and listens to what I have to say. He's a little strange…but I kind of like that about him.

Sara stops and blushes a bit realizing she got a little too detailed.

Catherine: Wow, does he have an older brother?

Sara: I just can't go there…it's too complicated.

Catherine: You know...you could use a little complication in your life.

As Sara started walking home she remembered how Greg kissed her that night, what she could still remember. She thought of how he had always looked at her and how he always took the time to listen to her. As she got into her car and turned on the ignition she just couldn't head straight to her house.

Instead she headed the other direction and drove to Greg's apartment. It was 11:00 pm and she had a feeling he wouldn't bring the girl home with him, at least she was counting on it. She walked up the stairs to his front door and rang the intercom…there was no answer.

She stood there realizing that she just may be too late and a she started to feel an overwhelming sadness. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair out of her face to head back home when she heard someone say "Sara?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sara turned around to the voice that had called her name and it was Greg. He looked like he had just gotten back from his date with his shirt untucked and a few buttons undone. His hair was back to how it usually looked and he looked a little confused to see her on his doorstep.

Sara: You just get back?

Greg: Yeah (takes out his keys and starts walking up the steps) might I ask what you are doing here?

Sara: I wanted to talk to you.

Greg: Don't worry about it, I'm tired anyway.

Sara: No it's not what you think…I miss you.

Greg stops and looks at her, she looks serious.

Greg: You do realize what time it is.

Sara: I don't sleep.

Greg: With me you would (smiles

She leans in and kisses him softly and she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into her. His hands move around her body and pull her even closer into him. Even in the cooling weather his body is so warm against hers and this may be the first time in her life she's ever wanted anyone so desperately. His soft lips entwined with hers and she couldn't get enough.

Then a voice of someone behind them "excuse me." It was one of Greg's neighbors trying to get into the building after walking his dog. He seemed a bit horrified of what he witnessed and rushed inside. Once he got inside Greg and Sara started laughed hysterically.

Greg: So what does this mean?

Sara: What does what mean?

Greg: Are we dating or something now?

Sara: (contemplating) Sure (big smile) but we have to keep this out of the office ok?

Greg: I'll do my best (smirks)

He pulls her in again and kisses her gently but then steps away from her.

Greg: I'd like to take you on a real date.

Sara: Ummm…ok but haven't we kinda gone past that point so far?

Greg: I don't think either of us are conventional.

He walked her to her car and she drove home that night. They both wanted to take things inside but decided to wait a little longer. Afterall, they are taking a big step since office romances are frowned upon so they had to tread carefully. Greg knew the office would find out eventually but hopefully they could keep it at bay until they were in a good place together. He walked inside his apartment…he could still smell Sara.

Greg strolled into work the next morning with a big grin on his face and listening to his MP3 player as he sang along "Baaaaaby I'm hot just like an oven!" Grissom gave him his usual curious look (he gives that look to Greg everyday) and went back to his work. Catherine stopped short as she saw Greg singing his way into work. Greg walked up to Catherine, took her in his arms and started dancing her around the hallway singing "When I get that feeling I want sexual healing." Catherine laughed and danced along awkwardly. As Brass walked by he stopped and motioned for Greg to take his headphones off.

Brass: Someone have a good night last night?

Greg: You have no idea (glowing)

Later on Greg is working in the lab as usual and this time he's not so frustrated he was put to work in the lab again. He's still singing Marvin Gaye to himself again when Sara walks into the room with a smile.

Greg: Yes? (in a flirtatious tone)

Sara: Cut it out (laughs) people are starting to wonder.

Greg: Let them wonder.

Sara: They think you are on drugs.

Greg: Really?

Sara: Yeah.

Greg: Romance is MY only drug.

Sara: Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?

Greg: Whatever it is you're stuck now.

Sara: Can you just try to tone it down a little?

Greg: Sure (he puts on a serious face) I have a lot of work to do anyway.

Sara: Ok (she turns to leave).

Greg: (leans over on his desk) You look cute today.

Sara: (shy smile) Why cute? Why not beautiful or sexy?

Greg: Today is a "cute" day (he looks into her eyes and then goes back to work)

Nick has just sat down for lunch.

Greg: Hey, can I join you?

Nick: Pull up a seat buddy.

Greg sits down and takes out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Greg: So you've dated a lot of women right?

Nick: I've been around (laughs).

Greg: Ok, well see I've started a sort of relationship type thing with a girl I really like and I'm going to take her on her first date. Any ideas?

Nick: The best I can tell you is be a gentleman. Oh and don't take her to the movies, you can't talk. Think of something different that really suits both of you.

Greg: Wow, you've done this a few times huh?

Nick: Yeah and now it's finally getting some good use (he laughed)

Greg: I hope so.

Nick: So who's the hot date?

Greg: Maybe I'll tell you if it goes well.

Nick: When is it?

Greg: Friday night.

Friday night finally rolls around and Greg is anxious to finally take Sara out properly. He's setup the whole night from top to bottom. Greg told Sara he'd pick her up at 7:00 Friday night and to dress nice. Of course when he used the words "dress nice" he got a response of "what do you mean nice? Are you saying I don't normally look nice?" He stopped her and just explained to not dress like they do for work, which was all he meant.

Greg showed up at Sara's door a few minutes early and rang the intercom "I'll be right down Greg!" she yelled and he waited. The night was perfect, it wasn't too cool and not too warm. They could walk around without jackets and the air was inviting for Las Vegas.

Sara then walked out of the door and Greg could hardly believe how amazing she looked. She was wearing a light green skirt that flowed around just above her knees. She had on a similar color low heals and a while tanktop like blouse. The best part, for some reason, was she had her hair up and even had earrings in. He didn't think she could look more beautiful but she could.

Greg: Wow.

Sara: Do I look stupid? I knew it!

Greg: No, you look amazing, I can't even believe it.

Sara: Cath helped me out but I'm not sure if it suits me.

Greg: It does, don't worry.

Sara: I'm not going to dress like this all the time you know.

Greg: Neither am I (with a wry smile)

Sara: You look great too Greg, really.

Greg: Well, it come naturally (he took her hand and they headed down the street)

Sara: So what are the plans?

Greg: You'll have to wait to see.

They walked for a bit not saying much and just enjoying the moment. They could both feel all the tension rising between them and their hearts were beating faster than they even knew they could.

Just then Sara's beeper went off. They both stopped suddenly, neither of them had contemplated this for some reason.

Sara took her beeper out of her pocketbook and saw it was Grissom. She looked up at Greg and he looked really disappointed. Just as she was about to apologize and have to leave Greg's beeper went off as well.

Sara: I guess the date is over huh?

Greg: For now (he squeezed her hand)

Sara: I wish I could change (starts looking for a taxi)

Greg: Not enough time.

They both jump in a taxi and Sara finds out where they area heading. Greg puts his hand on her knee and looks at her. It was taking a long time to get anywhere but they had all the time in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara and Greg pulled up to the crime scene and quickly jumped out of the taxi. They headed over to where Warrick and Catherine already were. It was an apartment complex and immediately they noticed there was a body on the floor being examined.

Sara: What's going on?

Warrick: The vic appears to have been raped and stabbed to death and the perp got away.

Greg: Where is Catherine?

Warrick: She's in the other room interviewing the girl that survived.

Sara: I'm going to go help Catherine.

Sara turns to head to the other room

Warrick: You look nice Sara (smirks)

Sara: Shut up.

Warrick: (to Greg) Where were you guys anyway?

Greg pauses trying to think of what to say. Just then Brass walks into the room.

Brass: I think we found the perp down the road, he is injured and going to the hospital.

Greg: I'll start collecting from the crime scene (glad to have been interrupted).

Sara comes into the room where Catherine is talking to the woman and Sara realizes she recognizes the woman. She'd gone to college with her and they had been pretty good friends although they'd lost touch.

Sara: Diane?

Diane (vic): Oh…hi Sara (she's beaten up and upset)

Catherine: You guys know each other?

Sara: We were friends in college.

Catherine gets up and takes Sara out of the room.

Catherine: You should just go home.

Sara: But—

Catherine: You will be too emotionally involved with this case so you will have to leave. I'm sorry.

Frustrated Sara walks out and Greg notices she looks upset. He runs out quickly to find her on the sidewalk looking for a taxi.

Greg: You okay?

Sara: Yeah, I knew the vic from college so I can't stay on the case.

Greg: Oh…I'm sorry.

Sara: It's okay, I'm just worried about her.

Greg: Where are you going now?

Sara: I am going to go change and I'm going to go to the office. There is no way I'm sleeping tonight.

Greg: When I'm done then I'll come find you okay?

Sara: (smiling softly) okay, thanks.

Later on when Greg comes walking into the office he sees Sara sitting in a chair in the lobby obviously waiting anxiously. She jumps up when she sees Greg and runs to him.

Sara: So what's going on?

Greg leads her into one of the rooms.

Greg: Well from what it appears the two girls were roommates and someone broke into their apartment and raped them.

Sara takes a big gulp and is getting noticeably upset.

Sara: Why did Diane survive?

Greg: She fought back and stabbed the guy which is why I think we got him.

Sara: (fuming) Where is he?

Greg grabbed onto her shoulders to stop her from running off.

Greg: You need to stay calm, there are a lot of pieces missing to this case. Besides, the vic may not make it.

Sara: Good.

She walks out of the room slowly with Greg behind her. She sees where Diane is and walks up to the window. Sara sees Diane is extremely upset, she keeps crying. Diane is alone and obviously afraid. Sara turns around and leans her back against the wall. She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself.

Sara: I never thought I'd say this but I need to leave.

Greg: I'll take you home.

Sara looks at him funny.

Greg: Not to my place (laughs) I'll just drop you off at yours.

Sara: Why?

Greg: Because I know something is wrong and I want to make sure you get home okay.

Sara: Can I come to your place (she looks into his eyes with a sadness)?

Greg: (gulps nervously) Sure.

They get to Greg's place and Sara is surprised to see it's a pretty nice place. For some reason she thought she'd see a lot of figurines or posters or something but she didn't. It was right then and there she really realized she'd had the wrong impression of Greg. Yeah he was a little geeky and sometimes was a goof but he was a really great guy in the long run.

Sara: You have a nice place Greg.

Greg: Yeah, my play station is in the shop (he winks at her). Can I get you a drink?

Sara: Some water would be good.

Greg: Got it.

He goes into the kitchen to make her a glass and she sits on his couch. Suddenly she remembers her friend Diane and she feels overwhelmingly sad. She puts her face in her hands and tries hard not to cry.

Greg: Here (hands her a glass of water).

Sara: Thanks, sorry about…this (tries to calm down and takes a sip of the water).

Greg: Do you want to talk about it?

Sara: I just…I can feel…her pain. (starts crying)

Greg pulls her into his arms and she cries.


End file.
